monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
0-xum
0-xum (pronounced oh-SHOON) she/her ''is a gynoid and a Monster High student. Made to explore and do things, 0-xum is a cutting edge lady who dreams of electric sheep and working her way around people. Character Personality At first glance, 0-xum is a cold and intimidating robot. Seemingly emotionless, toeing the line of uncanny valley, and incredibly poised, she resembles a manufactured pop star in personality. When you get to know her, she is a wide eyed girl with a curious disposition. She is very exploratory and has the hunger for proving whether her information or knowledge is accurate. She is a scientific mind within a miracle of science. (more tba) Abilities '''Body Part Switching: '''Like a ball jointed doll, she can switch her extremities when needed, such as different feet types to support various heels, or spare hands and arms when a limb is damaged and needs to be repaired. Appearance 0-xum is a tall gynoid with a supermodel physique. Perfectly smooth dark skin made of space-tech grade porcelain, and piercing dark eyes that glow pink, with a face that is fit to the golden ratio. Her most defining non-human feature is a network of machinery that operate under her face (which can swivel up to reveal it). She is bald and often wears various headpieces, whether it's a lace front wig or a 3D printed headwrap. Monster - Gynoid/Android Androids are humanoid robots that are designed to look and act like a human. Within films, they are icons of the sci-fi genre, with a notable example being the ''Maschinenmensch ''of the film Metropolis (1927). 0-xum is a gynoid built by a rich scientist in the affluent neighborhood of Beverly Chills, in Hauntlywood. She was made partly in the image of 90s supermodels, partly in the image of Oshun, the ''orisha of beauty and love. She was made to help him explore the world and test the accuracy of concepts, as a connection to the world outside; he considers her an invaluable part of his life and sees her as a daughter (as opposed to when she was built, where he saw her as a project). Outfits Outfit Style * sleek * latex, pvc, plastic, 3d printed materials, acrylic, u name it * very futuristic femme * but also loves the victorian antebellum style * like. lemonade by beyonce, styling by marni senofonte * she looks like she can come from the lemonade universe Relationships 0-xum is open to new relationships. 'Mila Malevich - '''Her current romantic interest, who she met at a debate class and subsequently became attracted to. They both love the sciences, and 0-xum loves to share her knowledge with Mila. Trivia * 0-xum's appearance is based off of various Sudanese models, including Duckie Thot, Nyakim Gatwech, Alek Wek, and Ajak Deng. * Her whole concept is based off of Poppy, manufactured pop stars, the Boulet Brothers' Dragula (the sci fi episode of season 2 specifically), PC music, and the film Metropolis. * 0-xum's name is an alternate spelling of Oshun (the ''orisha of love and beauty) which is more widely used in Latin America. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Android Category:American Category:Ship of the Month Category:Character of the Month